The present invention is directed to multi-port compression connectors and, more particularly, to split multi-port compression connectors that can accommodate different size main run and tap wires.
Examples of multi-port compression connectors can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,956,108; 5,103,068; 5,200,576; 6,452,103; 6,486,403; 6,525,270; 6,538,204; and 6,552,271. However, none of these prior art compression connectors have two small tap wire ports positioned between a main wire port and a large tap wire port.